forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Positive Energy plane
| type-GW = Energy Plane | shape-size-GW = Infinite Size | gravity-GW = Subjective Directional | time-GW = Normal Flowing Time (1 real day = 2 subjective days) | morphic-GW = Alterable Morphic | element-energy-GW = Major Positive-Dominant with some Minor Dominant regions | alignment-GW = | magical-GW = Enhanced Magic: cure spells, positive-energy related; Impeded Magic: inflict spells, negative-energy related | layers-GW = | layer-number-GW = | location-GW = | refs-GW = | type-WA = | shape-size-WA = | gravity-WA = | mutability-WA = | element-energy-WA = | alignment-WA = | magical-WA = | layers-WA = | layer-number-WA = | location-WA = | refs-WA = | type-WT = | shape-size-WT = | gravity-WT = | time-WT = | morphic-WT = | element-energy-WT = | alignment-WT = | magical-WT = | faith-WT = | layers-WT = | layer-number-WT = | location-WT = | refs-WT = | inhabitants = | deities = | locations = | organizations = | settlements = | usethe = | useon = }} The Positive Energy plane, sometimes called the Plane of Life or the Positive Material plane, was an Inner Plane or Energy Plane of the Great Wheel cosmology and the World Tree cosmology models. After the Spellplague, the Positive Energy plane collapsed into the Elemental Chaos, mixing with all the other Inner Planes. Cosmologists believe that positive energy and its opposite negative energy, combined with the four elements, make up the known universe. This plane was a continuous explosion of energy not meant for mortals. Despite its nickname, the Plane of Life could bring swift death to the unprotected by filling them with positive energy until their cells burst and they joined the conflagration. Cosmology According to the Great Wheel cosmology model, the Positive Energy plane could be reached via the Ethereal Plane or an adjacent elemental plane, but not by an elemental vortex. If traveling through the Deep Ethereal, a pure white curtain of vaporous color indicated the boundary of the Plane of Life's Border Ethereal region. Such was the power of the Positive Energy plane that the boundary with the Border Ethereal was weak and fluctuated randomly at times. Travelers thinking they were safe staying in the Border Ethereal could suddenly be dumped on the Plane of Life some distance from the rapidly receding border. Using the spherical model, this plane was adjacent to the quasi-elemental planes of Minerals, Radiance, Lightning, and Steam. Temporary gates could be created by the plane shift spell. As described by the World Tree cosmology model, the Astral Plane connected all planes with the Prime Material Plane and the Ethereal Plane was only used for journeying between locations on the Prime. The Positive Energy plane was not connected or coterminous with any other elemental plane. The spell astral projection could be used to reach the Positive Energy plane via a shining white color pool. Additionally, the gate and plane shift spells could be used to open a temporary portal to this plane. Description Both cosmological models were in nearly complete agreement about the nature of this plane, describing it as an infinite, empty, blinding firestorm of life-giving light, but object proof that too much of good thing can kill you—quickly. Upon entering this plane, an unprepared traveler would have first noticed the sun-like brilliance burning into her eyes, severely limiting the range of vision and only being able to discern nearby beings or objects by the shadow they made in the backdrop of infinite dazzle. As she gasped at a sight not meant for mortal eyes, she would have quickly realized there was no breathable atmosphere to even form a scream. The sudden feeling of weightlessness might not have been cause for concern because almost immediately any wounds would have been healed as the life-giving energy permeated her entire being and then went beyond any sense of wellness she had ever experienced. Infused with power only felt in dreams, she might have briefly entertained the thought that air was no longer necessary as she ascended to godhood, but as her cells reached their capacity, she would have realized in a fleeting moment what it means to be mortal before exploding in a burst of radiant energy. In any infinite plane there is room for variation and the Positive Energy plane was no exception. The ebb and flow of energies created zones that could be classified as minor-positive dominant as well as places that detonated with concentrated bursts even more intense than the usual activity. Matter from other planes could sometimes be found in the more stable minor-positive dominant areas and some were even inhabited, but there was the constant danger that an energy surge could overwhelm an area without warning. Travelers were advised to have some form of positive energy protection ready at all times because even brief exposure to the raw energy of this plane could be fatal. There were reports that the life energy would even seep into the possessions of visitors, occasionally imbuing them with a form of life both animated and aggressive. A small biting coin purse might not pose much of a threat, but an angry helmet squeezing your favorite head could be quite a distraction. The rapid healing and boosting properties of this plane drew the very desperate and the very ambitious to attempt exposing themselves to the life-giving energy for just the right amount of time to gain the benefits and not pay the ultimate price. Those that succeeded in exiting the plane or removing themselves from the radiation in time would be completely healed of all wounds and their supercharged bodies could withstand more damage than usual. This effect lasted anywhere from a few minutes up to about three hours, after which all things returned to normal. Note that the Positive Energy plane has no effect on disease because the energy helps the disease as much as the victim. Healing also does not prevent thirst, starvation, or suffocation. Inhabitants Inhabitants were extremely rare on this plane. The only creatures known to inhabit the Plane of Life were the mysterious outsiders, the xag-ya, and ravids. Constructs such as golems and other things that do not benefit from healing could exist here without detrimental effects. Appendix Further reading For possible (non-canon) inhabitants of the Quasielemental Plane of Radiance, see: * } }} References Connections Category:Inner Planes Category:Energy planes Category:Great Wheel planes Category:World Tree planes Category:Planes of existence